Orochi Tenshi
Character First Name: Tenshi Character Last Name: Orochi IMVU Username: SoraaHollowSide Nickname: (optional) Age: 13 Date of Birth: 08/04/188 AN Gender: Male Ethnicity: ((Amegakurian ect )) Height: 5'1 Weight: 103 Pounds Blood Type: AB Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Vertical scars on left eye. Affiliation: Yonshigakure Relationship Status: Single Personality: Tenshi is a person full of self doubt and turmoil.With his traumatic family historyplaguing his memories he has a tough time relating to or trusting others. Tenshialso has atough time trusting his own judgment after blaming himself for being used by his father. Hebelieves people are driven only by survival instincts for self gain and tries to embracethis life philosophy for himself. Though the philosophy saddens him and leaves himunsatisfied as love and admiration between people appeals to him much more than takingadvantage of others. However, he doubts whether his feelings are sincere or just natures wayof taking care of himself. As a result; whenever Tenshi does something nice for someone hewonders if he is truly kind or just trying to manipulate others for his own gain.Logic and rationality drives him more than emotional impulse.This is also shown in his fighting style. However, like most others, he can lose himself in a sever rage. He isdisturbed by his sadistic thoughts when dealing with people who harm others. Tenshi is oftenjealous of overconfident people who believe they can do more than they are capable of.Tenshi knows his limits, but becomes frustrated to not overcome any obstacle.Despite not laughing out loud much; Tenshi has a sense of humor. He often studies others when they are happy or acting foolish. People who display emotion constantly make him curious.The boy enjoys nature and the animals he finds in it.Of course, he has a deep admiration of snakes. His white pet serpent, Hikamaru, is actually a break off of histroubled soul developed by his subconscious to be the rebellious force against his father.Hikamaru is fueled by a chakra flow from Tenshi and when that flow is inactive he turns into a white scarf that was a gift from Tenshi's mother Alesala. Behaviour: Slightly shy and timid. Spends most of his time in thought. Rarely displays too much of any form of emotion. Nindo: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Orochi Clan Tenshi's family was small and secluded from other clan members. They never ventured out of hiding while alive. Both his mother and father are deceased. He was an only child and never exposed to any more family than his parents. Ninja Class: ' ''Genin '''Element One: Element Two: Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: Learning Speed/intelligence Weaknesses: Strength/taijutsu Chakra color: Yellow with black slit. Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 9 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):2 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 points Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: n/a Enemies: n/a Background Information: Like many belonging to the Orochi clan Tenshi spent the first years of his life hidden away in the caves around the former sound village. For twelve years Tenshi never once took was warmed directly by the sun or got an image of what the world was like beyond his cave home. Only his father would venture out. At the age of four years old Tenshi's father Kamaru began performing painful and hazardous experiments on Tenshi. The primary focus of these experiments was to create a new Dojutsu that would be superior even to the Rinnegan. However, all the experiments done to Tenshi's left eye failed and left him nearly blind in that eye by the end. Tenshi's mother opposed her husbands work on her son and Kamaru was not hesitant to abuse his wife in front of Tenshi. Kamaru convinced Tenshi that he was performing these experiments on him out of his love and adoration for him. He wished for his son to be a powerful Shinobi and bring honor to their clan's name. Another manipulation Kamaru infected Tenshi with was the idea that it was his weakness that lead to him having to abusive his wife/Tenshi's mother. His tears were dripping was equivalent to her blood spilling. Eventually, Alesala discovered Kamaru's true intentions in his private journal. He was performing these experiments for himself. Planning on stealing Tenshi's eyes once they were perfected. Alesala confronted Kamaru with Tenshi present and was murdered for her objection. In a rage, Tenshi stabbed through his father with a sword owned by him. Of course, this wasn't enough to kill Kamaru who was a powerful Shinobi with Orochi styled jitsu. While choking Tenshi to near death; Kamaru was attacked by a snake that transformed from Tenshi's white scarf. The venom from this creature was one like no other and Kamaru suffered from not being immune to it. In death Kamaru expressed his lack of love towards Tenshi and cursed him. After this event Tenshi left his cave and experienced the world around him for the first time. This venture helped heal the damage in his heart and his snake, Tenshi named Hikamaru, guided him safely through a year before he was discovered by villagers of the Yonshigakure no Sato. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Approved by ItsumoAi 11/14/14